Happy New Year's Scully
by FatCat
Summary: Scully gets a belated Christmas Gift (No, unfortunately, it's not Mulder)


Title:Happy New Year's Scully

Author:FatCat

Rating:G

Category:V, MSR (Noromo's run like hell!)

Spoilers:Not a one

Summary:Scully gets a belated Christmas Gift (No, unfortunately, it's not Mulder)

### Disclaimer: Look folks, they aren't mine nor anyone's except CC, Fox, 1013, DD & GA's.The poetry belongs to a man long dead—Robert Browning and no financial transactions will ensue whereby I will in any way receive anything that faintly resembles remuneration.One can only contemplate writing for dollars.For now, just enjoy.

### Please read Author's Notes at the end for an important announcement.(At least it was important for me.)

### MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM SMSMSMSMSM

### Dana Scully moved through her apartment as quickly as her heavily pregnant body would allow.There was someone at the door.A sharp thrill ran through her.Maybe it was Mulder.

### A quick glance through the peephole doused her brief joy.It was Byers.She tiredly rolled her eyes and unlocked the door.

### 'I wish they would quit hovering.'She thought snappishly.'Frohike, Langley, Byers, Skinner, and even Doggett all seemed to think that just because Mom's in San Diego with Bill and Tara I need constant watching.'

### "Byers, what a surprise."Dana said with no small amount of sarcasm in her voice.

### "Dana, how are you?"Byers chose to ignore her testiness.He had read every book he could get his hands on about pregnant women and realized her moodiness which was normal was multiplied by a factor of 1,000,000 when combined with Mulder's disappearance and indominable need to be strong.

### Dana sighed, sorry already for the inhospitable remark.He was a good friend and had stood by her through a lot lately.

### "John, won't you come in?"She asked with a small smile of contrition.

### "No, actually.I'm just here to make a delivery."

### "A delivery?On New Year's Eve?"

### "Yes, a belated Christmas present."He reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a clumsily wrapped present."This is something Mulder had ordered for you through a mutual friend of ours.He apparently had a hard time filling the order and it just arrived.He had it sent to us to make sure someone would be home to sign for it."

### Dana stared at the small package as if it were alive but did not reach for it.

### "Dana, I'm sorry, but I did the best I could with the wrapping.There was a note from Sid, the dealer,that seems to bring some light to Mulder's thoughts about the purchase enclosed in the box."

### John blushed and pushed the package into Dana's hand and turned to leave.

### "Let us know if you need anything before your next doctor's appointment."He offered a small smile and left.

### Dana Scully moved to shut and relock the door.She walked back toward the living room, but changed her mind at the last minute.She headed for the bathroom, rubbing her baby belly and speaking aloud to the little one.

### "I might as well just spend my day in the bathroom when you choose to lay on my bladder like this, sweetie.Wouldn't you like to move up and give Mommy a hard time breathing for a change today?"She had to smile as she spoke.Who would have thought she would be talking to her unborn child last year at this time.

### Last year at this time was the first time Mulder kissed her.

### This last year had held many firsts.First kiss, first "date", first passionate night of love, first quickie in the office, first long-term abduction actually witnessed by an Assistant Director of the freaking FBI, first pregnancy of a previously sterile woman.Yelp, a lot of firsts.And now this—a Christmas gift from Mulder just in time for New Year's—shows up out of the blue.She picked the package up and turned it over.She smiled at the Garfield Christmas wrapping paper.She never figured the guys to be dog people, but Garfield?

### She quickly finished in the bathroom, washed up, and walked into the bedroom to curl up on her bed.She examined everything about the exterior of the package.The golden glow of the lamp beside the bed made the gold tinsel on the bow glisten.She slipped her finger under the ribbon and pulled it off—next came the paper.She folded the paper and placed it with the ribbon on the side table.The box was a plain brown shipping box that she could tell had been opened and re-taped.

### She gently pulled the flap of the box open and was surprised at how well the slim red leather-bound volume inside was wrapped.She ran her hand over the book and turned it over to see the title.A collected works of Robert Browning.Poetry Mulder?She drew the note out of the box and opened it, hoping to find a clue to Mulder's thoughts when he ordered this for her.

### December 21, 2000

### 

### Fox!

### What a surprise to hear from you!And you're in love!She must be very special to deserve a gift like this.I took the liberty of replacing the ribbon place marker.I believe this is the poem you were looking for specifically.

### Sorry it took so long to get it to you.The previous owner was slow to decide on selling this volume.I have never come across another of this quality.Sorry about the price, old man, but it is a first edition with some signed letters included and you did say cost was not a problem.I believe the words were "Only the best for Scully!"The binding is done in leather and gold by one of London's finest publishers of the time.

### I hope your lady appreciates it.Don't forget the wedding invitation after you set a date.From your description she must be a real beauty and a doctor to boot.Don't tell Mum, I'll never hear the end of it.

### Let me know if I can help in the future.

### 

### Sid

### 

### Dana ran her fingers over the leather binding of the book with a new perspective.Mulder had actually planned many months in advance for this gift.He told his friend he was going to marry me.'Did you hear that, Little One, Daddy wants us.'The depth of caring touched her lonely heart and made her cry.

### The book fell open at the ribbon marker.She read the poem by Robert Browning.By the end of the poem she was openly sobbing.She read it again aloud:

### MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM SMSMSMSMSM 

### Summum Bonum
    
    All the breath and the bloom of the year in the bag of one bee:
    
    All the wonder and wealth of the mine in the heart of one gem:
    
    In the core of one pearl all the shade and the shine of the sea:
    
    Breath and bloom, shade and shine, --wonder, wealth, and--how far
    
    above them--
    
    Truth that's brighter than gem,
    
    Trust, that's purer than pearl,--
    
    Brightest truth, purest trust in the universe--all were for me
    
    In the kiss of one girl.
    
     

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM SMSMSMSMSM

'Oh, Mulder, you never fail to surprise me.Come back to me my Love.'She thought.

The words had such depth of meaning for them.The loneliness she had been feeling lately was gone.She felt surrounded by love.Mulder was her truth—the only person other than her mother that she truly trusted.Mulder's thoughtfulness had given her a new insight to the depth of his commitment and love for her.If it were humanly possible he would find a way to get back to her.She had a baby on the way—further proof of that love.She was surrounded by good, caring, if over zealous friends and family.

"We're going to be okay, little one."She said as she smiled through her tears.She decided a trip to the bathroom was again in order.This time when she was done she bathed her face in cool water and put on a some make up—just an old trick to make herself feel better.

The book of poetry had not left her sight since she had read the poem.She glanced at the clock and realized it was almost midnight—New Year's Eve 2000.

She walked into the living room and switched on Dick Clark's Rockin' New Year's Eve.She picked up the phone and called the number for the Lone Gunmen.She held the book to her heart as she dialed.She had an apology to make.

"Hi!It's me; turn off the tape.Happy New Year!Is Byers home?"

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

**Author's Notes**:This story was inspired by the poem quoted here.It came from a newspaper article I read recently in The Sacramento Bee.The Bee article is a true story.It was about a woman named Lulu who is 96 years old and mourning the death of her husband of one year, Paul.

Lulu fell in love with Paul when they were both in school.Paul graduated and left to teach school in eastern Idaho and Lulu quit school and got a certificate that allowed her to teach school in a small town 80 miles from Paul.For Christmas in 1924 he gave her a book of poetry--"101 Famous Poems".The poem quoted above is the one that the thin red ribbon marked as his special feelings for her.

This sounds like it should lead to a life-long commitment and it did—kind of.After two years of a long distance relationship Lulu was confused by Paul's intentions and eventually started dating, assuming Paul was doing the same.She met and eventually married a man named Laurence.They lived a long happy life with children and a large extended family.But Lulu never forgot Paul, her first love.

A few years ago Laurence died and Lulu thought more and more about Paul.

A little over two years ago Paul found Lulu.He had been hurt by her marriage because he LOVED her deeply and had planned to marry her when he was able to offer her a better life, but he was extremely shy and insecure.His wife had died and he began to think more and more about Lulu.He decided to take action.

He found Lulu and swept her off her feet.At their ages, they decided they had no time to wait and married immediately.

They were as much in love as during the days of their youth and their first year of marriage was sheer bliss.

Unfortunately this beautiful story of love lost and reclaimed doesn't have a happy ending.Paul and Lulu were driving one day and a drunk driver crossed the line and hit them head on.Lulu was paralyzed and Paul suffered multiple injuries.They both seemed to be on the mend when Paul's vitals suddenly crashed and he died before Lulu could say goodbye.

Lulu is now 96 years old and has a lifetime of memories.I like to think that the year with Paul, while not the only happy memories she has is the one that shines brightest in her mind.

The poem seemed to scream Mulder and Scully—thus this little story.On the cusp of a new millennium I would like to make a toast:Here's to love.And here's to you, Lulu.May you remember all the love of you life in your final days and may the memories of pain only make the love seem sweeter.

Hope you like it.HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!

FatCat

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM


End file.
